


Frosty Mornings

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [107]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: It's a cold and frosty morning and Sansa wakes Jon up at 5.30 to enjoy the beautiful world without other people in it.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Frosty Mornings

“Jon…” Sansa sat down on the edge of the bed. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of comfortable jeans, her walking boots and a thick, but very warm, jacket. “Jon…” She used her knuckles to caress his cheeks.

With a moan Jon started turning and eventually he opened his eyes. “What time is it?” His voice sounded a little hoarse and deeper than usual.

If Sansa had not been completely dressed already, she would have considered taking all her clothes off to stay in bed under the warm blankets. “It’s 5.30.”

“Why the hell are you up at this time?” With his eyes only half open Jon pushed himself up on his elbows. “It’s Saturday morning! We can sleep in.”

Sansa shrugged. “We can, indeed, but then we would miss the wonderful world out there.” She nodded at the window. “And we will also miss the chance to have that entire world for just the four of us.”

Jon fell back into his pillow and he pulled the blanket over his face. “Are you serious now, San?”

“Yes, I am. Do you think I would have gotten dressed at this time if I had not been serious about this? Come on, Jon! It’s one of those things people have on bucket lists! Enjoying a frosty morning without any other people disturbing its beauty.”

Jon groaned. “It’s not on my bucket list.”

Sansa shrugged her shoulders and stood up. “Well, in that case I will take Ghost and Lady myself while you stay in bed and will miss this wonderful moment.”

“Are you now threatening me?” Jon pushed the blankets away. He stumbled a little when he stepped out of bed and he shivered when his bare feet touched the cold floor. “It’s a really mean tactic, Sansa.”

Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and watched how Jon quickly dressed himself. “I was not threatening you. I was simply pointing out that I would experience something unique and you would miss out on it.”

Jon rolled his eyes when he stepped into his shoes. “Same thing, San, same thing.” He stood up and reached for her hand while he pulled her into the living room. “This better be as beautiful and amazing and unique as you have just made it out to be.” He reached for his jacket, his scarf and the ridiculous hat he hat gotten from some weird old mentor of him and which he refused to throw away, no matter how ugly it was.

“Lady, Ghost!” Sansa got their leaches to get both their wolf dogs ready for their outing.

Contrary to Jon they did seem happy that they were going out at this unholy time already. Maybe they would appreciate the white and cold world outside.

Sansa pressed Ghost’s leach in Jon’s right hand and she grabbed his left herself. “It will be a lovely experience, I promise. And afterwards we can enjoy a nice and warm bath together before we sit down in front of the television with a mug of hot chocolate and a good movie.”

“If you hadn’t been this cute and pretty…”

Sansa hurried to finish his sentence. “You would miss out on everything.” She opened the front door and led Jon and the two dogs down the stairs to the front door of the building. “You would miss out on this.” She opened the front door and she took in the beautiful view of the frozen park in front of their house.

“Fine…” Jon grumbled. “It’s beautiful. And silent.”

Sansa squeezed his hand. “I would never wake you up this early for something that wasn’t worth it. You can trust me. You should know that by now.”

“I love you, San.” Jon pecked her cheek. “And now we should really start walking or we’ll freeze to death before we can make it to the couch, that hot chocolate and that movie.”


End file.
